My Turn
by Detective Marx
Summary: Maura's been there for Jane when she was going through Hell. Now it's Jane's turn to do the same. Takes place before the Robber scene in 4x06. Friendship fic because I felt like typing one :) review pls!


**A/N: I was feeling up to writing a friendship tonight. I'm just sitting here anyways lol. I write anything truthfully from a romance between them to their friendship because shoot I see it both ways. Unfortunately these are not related to my Protege Series, Kris is doing nap time.**

**So I wondered before Jane and Maura went to the Robber in the end scene in 4x06what happened after the trial? So I made this little one shot where it's the evening and their outing is the next day.**

**Disclaimer: Like I've said in my other fics, I own nothing unfortunately except the grammar and spelling mistakes.**

* * *

My Turn

We all have someone to confide to and go to when the other is in pain. The other knows because they can feel it or at least, see it. Jane saw this with her best friend, Maura.

The detective knew Maura had been through Hell. She found out her mom, Hope helped Doyle after he killed Cavanaugh's wife and son and not to mention the fact that MEND was established because of his dirty money. That was a lot to swallow but now, her sperm donor was rotting in jail and Maura uttered words Jane was surprise to hear.

"I wish Jane shot you," Maura stated in rage. It was something that Maura would never say. It was against what she practiced but Jane knew why her best friend said it.

It was out of pain and heartache. It was something Jane experienced with Hoyt. The monster was dead but a fragment of him would still haunt Jane's dreams with his reminder permanently marked on her skin. She knew all the pain and heartache of trying to find out who she was all over again and through that journey, Maura was there.

She removed the bandages, giving her normal Googlemouth information about nerves and stuff. Her friend comforted her in the best yet awkward way possible. But that was also when their friendship was slowly forming.

Now here they are, five years later, at least.

Jane returned back to Maura's house after the trial, still dressed in her court attire. "Maura," she called out softly. She looked around for signs of the blonde but all that seemed to be evidence of her presence was the pot of tea that sat on the counter.

Jane removed her heels, placing them aside before she went to the counter and poured some tea for herself. "I hope this is not the Panda poo," she mumbled as she walked down the hallway. She finally reached Maura's bedroom with the faint sound of music emulating from behind the door.

"Maura," she knocked on the door softly. "Maur, I know you are here and guess what, I'm drinking your tea...wooo." Jane paused a few seconds and when no reply came, she decides to open the door.

_Blurred Lines_ was playing softly in the background and Jane sighed softly. There laying in her bed, dressed in her satin pajamas was Maura in a fetal position.

Jane placed the tea down on the counter before walking over to Maura. She pulled the blankets over her best friend before kissing the top of her head. "It's all over, Maura," Jane softly assured her.

It was funny how the years changed them. When they first met, they became friends because they were the only two women in Homicide. They had a bumpy start when they first met but after getting over the shock that Jane was a detective and not a prostitute and Maura wasn't a stuck up bitch but a sweet person. They became comfortable with each other after that.

But then Hoyt came, Jane reacted by shutting everyone out but Maura chose to refuse this defense. She was patient and _finally_, Jane let her in, making Maura take a giant step in their friendship. She was able to get pass Jane's defenses and saw that Jane was simply Jane. The detective would never regret opening to Maura after that moment because Maura soon became her family besides her best friend.

Now, as she sat there for a couple more minutes, watching her friend sleep, Jane laid back a bit and whispered to Maura softly, "You had my back for so long when I went through Hell, now it's my turn. It's time to pay you back even though I don't owe you anything. But I do, Maur." Jane took a deep breath, "I owe you for becoming my friend and bringing the family together. If anything, I owe you that."

Maura suddenly turned her head and hugged Jane softly. Jane tried not to flinch to avoid waking her friend. But Jane soon released a small laugh and a smile when Maura mumbled back, "Thank you for being there, Jane."

Jane smiled before she stood up from the bed and began to walk away with her tea in hand. She then stopped at the door and stated quietly, "Anytime Maur."

The detective then closed the door to disappear and spend the night in the guest room so in the morning, she can start paying Maura back with a healthy breakfast and somehow figure out a way to work Maura's fancy coffee maker and give her fancy coffee.

Now that was a _giant_ step for Jane.

* * *

**Hope you like it and believe review, PM, comment, etc!**


End file.
